Various devices are available for cutting food items into different shapes. For example, there are food slicers that can receive food items and, upon rotation of the food item, cause the food item to be cut into a number of different pieces or strands. However, many of the available devices have various shortcomings. For example, conventional devices can be difficult to use, clean, and/or replace parts. In addition, many devices are limited in the manner in which they can cut food items and altering those devices to change the type of cutting provided can be difficult or time consuming. Accordingly, an improved cutting device is desirable.